


The Fall of Heroes

by LadyQuinnzell



Category: Mutants and Masterminds, Original Work, superhero world
Genre: Bondage, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Power Dynamics, Seduction, Sex, Slow Burn, Smut, Supervillain, Villain/Hero, superhero
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-01-29 02:26:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21402640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyQuinnzell/pseuds/LadyQuinnzell
Summary: A hero falls into a trap, and the villain is only too pleased about it.WARNING-  Slow burn to explicit content!
Comments: 8
Kudos: 16





	1. A Night Alone

“Ninety-nine.... One hundred.”

With a grunt, Maximus climbed to his feet. He glanced at the collection of monitors, where the green clock marched slowly onward.

“Only ten minutes?” He covered his face with his hands, groaning. “You’re kidding me.” He collapsed into the chair, sending it rolling across the room. Four hours into the eight hour shift at the Watchtower, and absolutely fuck-all had happened. The graveyard shifts were always the toughest, and tonight was no exception.

Maximus cursed himself for thinking that energy drink was a good idea. He might have been able to spend the time with a book, or watching tv, but now his heart was pounding and his limbs were itching to move. And there were only so many pushups he could do before he went crazy.

Usually he could convince someone to keep him company, for a few hours at least. But tonight was apparently proving to be a busy night. For everyone but him, that is. Mammoth had claimed he had plans, so no sparring partner. And his usual backup, Phoenix, was in Japan setting up some safehouses. Lucky Gunner had claimed he was on a date, but refused to say with whom. Probably one of his fangirls, Maximus thought sourly. And Dr. Lynx… well. She was a good teammate, but she seemed to have a thing for him, and he didn't want to encourage it. Things were always so awkward when they were alone together. And Jade Trident had the next shift, and would definitely not appreciate being called in early to chat. She didn't usually get angry, but that might just do it.

That settled it. Maximus slouched lower in his chair, foot propelling him in idle circles. He was stuck here alone, with nothing to do.

It was going to be a long night.

His brooding was suddenly interrupted by a high pitched beeping sound. With a shout, Maxiumus leapt to his feet and practically ran across the room towards the flashing console. A few furious keystrokes later, and details flashed across the screen. One of Dr. Lynx's satellites was picking up weird energy spikes at the Museum of Natural History.

“Yes!” He crowed, practically jumping for joy. It was probably a false alarm, but it was an excuse to get outside, at least for a minute. Best case scenario, it was a bunch of thugs he could beat up and leave for the police. He cracked his knuckles- then paused. Should he call for backup? He glanced at the emergency button, then back to the clock. 2:34 am. Nah, no need to wake anyone. He could handle it, and if he needed backup he could use his emergency transponder.

With a whoop of excitement, Maximus raced towards the hovercrafts. This was going to be fun.


	2. The first encounter

Fifteen minutes later, Maximus stepped out of the hovercraft. The museum loomed before him, dark and silent. He glanced down at the scanner. It blinked up at him, unchanged. Whatever had initially caused the readings hadn’t reoccured. The coordinates were pointing towards the back of the museum. Possibly on-site storage, or a research facility. With a shrug, he started towards the building. 

The outdoor lights were dim and energy-saving, encasing the world in a flickering orange glow. He had to squint to make out any details amongst the dull shadows. Only a dozen feet away, he realized with a start that one of the side doors was ajar.

Suddenly on edge, Maximus scanned the area, the hairs on the back of his neck prickling. There were no vehicles nearby, other than his own, and he hadn’t seen or heard anything moving. Still…

He fingered the emergency transponder on his belt. After a few long moments of tense silence, his heart rate slowed, and confidence returned. He took a deep breath and relaxed, lowering his hand from his belt. Better to scout ahead first. No one liked getting woken up for a false alarm. 

Cautiously he stepped forward, gravel crunching underfoot. As he approached the door, the scanner pinged quietly. He frowned at it, flicking the mute switch. With his free hand, he carefully pushed open the heavy door and stepped inside.

It was definitely a storage warehouse. Shelves and file cabinets filled every inch of wall space, and neat rows of desks were scattered across the floor. A single lamp sat on a desk in the center of the room, struggling to light the massive expanse.

Maximus stood in the doorway for a moment, eyes straining against the gloom. Slowly, ears perked for any sign of movement, he made his way to the lit desk. Piles of papers were strewn about its surface, as though someone were searching for something and had left in a hurry. 

After another quick scan around the room, he glanced down towards the desk. From underneath one of the piles peeked a corner of a photograph. Eyes narrowing, he reached towards it with his free hand.

The floor under his feet exploded in red light. Purple ropes of energy sprang up between his feet, wrapping themselves around his legs and torso, climbing up to his shoulders. With a shout, Maximus grasped at the bindings, lightning crackling down his arms as he tried to rip them off. The ropes jerked, pulling him downwards, and he flailed wildly, trying to maintain his balance. One of his hands struck the lamp, sending it crashing to the floor, plunging the room into darkness.

The ropes tugged again, and his knees buckled. He was slammed backwards into a hard, wooden chair, the force knocking the wind out of his lungs. As he gasped for air, the bindings redoubled, looping around the chair and snaking around his arms, pinning them behind his back. Maximus tried to wrench his arms free, only to cry out as his shoulders burned with the effort and awkward angle. In a last ditch effort, he threw himself sideways, trying to unbalance the chair. It was as useless as trying to tip over a stone wall. As if in response, the bonds constricted even tighter, forcing him to hold still.

Chest heaving against the bonds, he focused on his breathing as he took stock of the situation. His palms were pressed against his forearms, so he couldn’t fire any bolts of lightning. The way his arms were pinned kept his back arched against the chair, already causing him to strain. He knew the longer he sat here, the weaker he’d get. Whoever had caught him knew what they were doing.

All escape attempts foiled, Maximus settled for glaring around the darkened room, searching for his attacker. With the lamp gone, there wasn’t much to see. The only light came from the bindings that spread across his body, softly illuminating the immediate area around him with their purple glow.

From the depths of the darkness, movement stirred. He whipped his head toward it, teeth bared in a snarl.

A tall woman stepped out from the shadows. A grey cloak hung from her shoulders, parting to reveal an ornate black corset covered in gold filigree. Her dark braids floated gently in the air, woven gems and bits of gold glinting in the faint light. A Venetian mask, black and gold and silver, covered her upper face. 

Maximus’ heart sank. “Shit,” he muttered under his breath. He should have known. Museums? Weird energy readings? This was exactly her MO. He was out of his depth here.

Lady Masquerade stood silently for a moment, eyeing her captive. Slowly, she reached up and took off the mask, lowering it to the side. Her violet eyes were glowing, brilliant against the dark.

“Well, well, well.” Her voice was a rich velvet, filled with a dark triumph. “Maximus, the mighty Centurion. Caught in my trap.” The sorceress seemed only too pleased by this observation. 

“What a shame.” She walked towards him, braids stirring with each graceful step.

“You won’t get away with this,” he spat. Despite the venom in his voice, real fear sparked in his chest. Lady Masquerade was big time. Maximus had never faced her without at least two or three other Legion members behind him. If she really wanted to hurt him, he was seriously in trouble.

“Oh, but I already have.” She stopped right in front of him, much too close for comfort. Her cloak brushed up against his knees, and she gazed down at him, lips curling in a smirk.

“You know I can just snap these bonds.” Even to him, his bluff sounded empty.

Lady Masquerade laughed. “If you could, you wouldn’t still be sitting here.” A thought seemed to occur to her, and she raised an eyebrow. “Unless, of course,” she leaned closer, her face mere inches away, “you  _ enjoy  _ being tied up by me.” Her breath tickled his cheek, and a shiver rippled down his spine.

Slowly, deliberately, the sorceress reached out a hand and traced an elegant finger along the curve of his neck. Maximus grimaced, recoiling from the touch as far as his bonds would allow. With a chuckle, she grasped his chin, forcing his eyes back towards her. Fury and humiliation bubbled in his veins as he glared up at his captor, gritting his teeth.

“Have no fear, darling, I won’t cause any lasting harm.” Her expression was that of a lioness eyeing her prey. Confident... and hungry. 

Maximus squirmed under her gaze. His pants suddenly felt tight.

Holding his chin tightly, she leaned even closer. Her voice was low and husky, her lips so tantalizingly close to his own. “Besides, I wouldn’t want to hurt anything so pretty.”

Maximus could barely breathe. He felt frozen, caught by her gaze. Despite the humiliation, desire was starting to burn in him unbidden, and he had to fight to keep his thoughts off his face. Time seemed to stop as violet eyes bored into him, searching for something. . 

Finally, she let go of his face and straightened, and he practically sighed in relief, relaxing back into the hard edges of the chair.

Only to stiffen violently as Lady Masquerade lowered herself onto his lap, straddling him with all the intimacy of a lover. Maximus tried to twist away, but the bonds held him tightly in place. She laughed softly, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling herself close, causing friction in only the most sensitive of places.

He could feel his body was reacting to her closeness, no matter how he much tried to ignore it. He held still, praying she hadn’t noticed.

Given where she was sitting, he doubted it.

“And what would you do if you could get free?” Maximus could feel her warm breath on his cheek as he stared at anything but her, trying to keep his face impassive. He was suddenly thankful it was so dark— maybe she couldn’t see the flush creeping up his cheeks. “Take me down? Force me to submit?” Her fingers toyed along the hair at the back of his neck, tracing their way up and down the sensitive skin delicately. She shifted in his lap, pressing her chest against his own. Her lips brushed against his ear, and he shuddered, his breath quickening. “I’d like to see you try.” He couldn’t help himself. His hips bucked, desperate for more friction, no matter where it came from-

Suddenly, Lady Masquerade stood up. The loss of pressure and heat was almost painful, and Maximus had to bite back a groan of disappointment. His head was reeling, and his face was hot, though whether it was from embarrassment or lust, he couldn’t say. 

Ignoring the dazed and panting Maximus, Lady Masquerade made a show of straightening her cloak. She brushed some imaginary dust off her shoulder, settling the mask back on her face as she spoke, suddenly all business again. “Not that I haven’t enjoyed our little chat, but I really must be going.” Briskly, she began to walk away. “Don’t worry, I’ll let you relax a bit when I’ve gotten what I need.”

Maximus struggled to think through the haze of lust. He needed an escape plan. Right. He couldn't reach his emergency transponder, but as soon as she was out of earshot, he could speak the trigger word to signal the team, and— 

Lady Masquerade paused, snapping her fingers. “Oh, and I almost forgot.” She turned, blowing a kiss over her shoulder. From her hand jumped a circle of red light. Knowing there was nowhere to move, Maximus watched as it spun towards him, growing larger as it flew through the air. It wrapped around his head, covering the lower half of his face with a warm and tingly sensation, almost like a hand was covering his mouth

“What the-?” he muttered, but no sound emerged from his lips. A muting spell of some sort. Because of course she could do that. 

His last plan of escape foiled, fury boiled in his veins. “Oh, go fuck yourself!” He bellowed as loud as he could. Not a whisper escaped. 

At least it made him feel better.

Seemingly reading his lips, she laughed delightedly. “You’ll have to ask nicer than that, darling.”

Hips swaying, she stalked towards the door. “Let me know if you’d like to do this again sometime,” she called, and he flushed an even brighter shade of red.

At the doorway, silhouetted by the faint orange light, she stopped, turning back towards the bound hero. “Oh, and Maximus?”

He glowered at her silently.

"Try not to fantasize about me  _ too  _ often. I am the villain after all.”

She stepped out the door, leaving Maximus alone in the darkness. 

Well.

A least he probably wouldn’t be stuck here forever. The team would be able to trace the hovercraft he took to get here. But not until someone else got to the Watchtower… and Jade’s shift didn’t start for another-- four hours?

At least that would be enough time to regain control of himself.

His mind flitted back to the feeling of Lady Masquerade on his lap, her fingers on his skin, her hot breath on his lips...

Maximus tested the unforgiving bonds again, then slumped in the chair and groaned inaudibly.

It really  _ was  _ going to be a long night.


	3. Echoes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maximus survived their first encounter... but can't get his mind off of her. Still, there's no rest for the... well, superheroes. (a short lead up to the next, longer chapter)
> 
> The slow burn continues!

_ Fingers traced down his chest, leaving hot trails of fire in their wake. He wanted more. Hips rolled, hands grasping, lips brushing against sensitive skin. He needed more. Heat and hunger filled him, burning until nothing else remained. He needed her. A voice whispered, cutting through waves of desire like a knife. _

_ “I’d like to see you try.” _

Maximus woke in a pool of sweat, arousal pounding through his veins. The sheets were twisted and tangled around his limbs, and he fought to tear them off. After a brief struggle, they fell to the floor and cool air caressed his hot skin. He took a few deep breaths, feeling his heart slow. The early afternoon sun filtered through the windows of his studio apartment, signaling the late hour.

Groaning, he passed a hand over his face. This was the third night in a row he’d dreamt of their encounter, and woken with a raging hard-on. He rolled out of bed, stumbling over to the bathroom. A cold shower would do him good. He’d been taking a lot of them lately.

A while later, a shivering and much more clear-headed Maximus walked into the kitchen. Grabbing a nearby remote, he flicked on the giant screen on the far wall. The sound of the newscaster faded into the background as he got to work making coffee. As the machine bubbled and brewed, his mind wandered back to their encounter at the museum. 

Shortly after Lady Masquerade had left, the bindings holding him had just… disappeared. He’d searched the museum for any trace of her. She was just… gone. And one of the boxes in the warehouse was empty, when it should have contained a bracelet of some sort. So Lady Masqueradegot what she came for, apparently

But why just let him go?

The thought kept nagging at him. If her goal was to humiliate him, wouldn’t it have been better to leave him there for his teammates to find? He’d never live that down. Instead, he had lied to them.

When the bindings first disappeared, he had assumed it was a trap, or another one of her games. His search through the museum was quick and angry. The security guard had been terrified and confused at his appearance, so he’d lied to him. No, nothing was wrong, it was only a sensor malfunction. And then he’d told the same lie to Jade Trident at the Watchtower. He had checked out the disturbance, but nothing seemed out of place. Must have been an error. Then he’d gone home and had a long, cold shower before falling into dark, steamy dreams that he couldn’t get out of his head three days later.

The coffee pot dinged. Maximus shook his head to clear it and poured himself a cup of coffee. It was probably better that he had lied. It wasn’t like they’d have believed him anyways.

He tried to imagine explaining it.  _ Yeah, I got captured by Lady Masquerade, but she just let me go. After almost kissing me.  _ No, it was better they didn’t know. He turned to the giant screen on the wall, only half watching as he continued turning over the events in his mind.

Pictures and clips of battle and rubble flashed across the screen, accompanied by a newscaster’s voice. “-- and the Legion were seen battling downtown in what appeared to be an attempted robbery. One building was destroyed, but no casualties have been reported. Sources say it was Lady Masquerade who--” 

The coffee cup fell from his hands, clattering into the sink. “Oh god damn it.” He ran back to the bedroom, scrambling for his clothes. Any second now they’d be calling him--

His phone rang. He answered, holding it against his ear with a shoulder as he hastily pulled on his pants. “Hey Gunner, I saw the news. Yeah, I’m on my way. See you in ten.”

After a last, longing glance at his abandoned coffee, he bolted out the door, slamming it behind him.

There was no rest for the wicked. Especially when they were superheroes.


	4. Role Reversal

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lady Masquerade is captured, and Maximus is left in charge. And realizes just how good she had it last time they met.

Chaos greeted Maximus when he arrived. Helicopters were flying above, undoubtedly full of news crews. The police had managed to cordon off the street, but a large crowd of people had gathered along the perimeter, gawking and taking pictures. He couldn’t help but roll his eyes. Civilians always had a habit of running _ towards _the danger. Sometimes he thought it was a wonder they were able to save any at all.

Maximus pushed his way through the crowd as politely as he could. They parted before him, some turning to point and stare. Even without the uniform, his face was famous enough to be recognized, though the uniform did provide a level of authority. No one would try to bother him while he was on official business.

Leaning against the hastily-erected police barrier, Maximus took in the scene. Everything was still, in a “recently-exploded” kind of way. One of the larger buildings--he thought he recognized it as a bank--had exploded outwards, scattering glass and stone fragments everywhere. The restaurant next door had been completely leveled, with one lone table left standing in the center of the rubble. 

Inwardly, he sighed. This was going to mean a lot of paperwork. But first it was time to play the responsible, charismatic hero. He squared his shoulders, hopped over the barricade and called out to the nearest policeman. “Excuse me, ma’am! Could you point me in the right direction?”

The cop blushed slightly, and his grin widened. “Mammoth and Jade Trident are over there,” she said, pointing towards a relatively untouched building. Maximus nodded his thanks, and started picking his way through the wreckage.

The store she had indicated seemed to be a jewelry store. A large sign proclaiming “Diana’s Diamonds” had fallen from above the door, creating a makeshift barrier between the crowd and its occupants. Behind it sat Mammoth, who had apparently been in the center of whatever battle had been fought here. The dark hair that covered his body was matted with blood, and he was gripping his side tightly, as if holding some ribs in place. 

Next to him stood Jade Trident, her forehead creased in concentration. In her open hand floated a small bubble of water, which glowed with a soft green light. It expanded until it was the size of a soccer ball, then floated from her hand to join others already against the huge man’s skin, pulsing gently as it began knitting his injuries back together. 

Mammoth glanced up at him as he approached, a grin spreading across his bloody face. “Hey Max,” he grunted. “You missed a damn good fight.” 

“So I see,” Maximus said, taking in the smoking rubble that surrounded them. “What the hell happened?”

“A robbery, we think,” Jade manipulated one of the bubbles towards Mammoth’s side. “Move your hand,” she commanded. He grimaced as he obeyed, and the bubble floated in to do its work. “We stopped it before things went too far.”

“She had some new bracelet,” Mammoth added, wiping the blood off his face with the back of his palm. “Got some really good hits on me before it blew up on her.”

At those words, Maximus’s blood ran cold. Did they know? No, of course not. Not unless _ she _had said anything. 

He forced himself to relax. “Well, glad you made it out in one piece, big guy.” He clapped a hand on the giant man’s shoulder, who winced, then turned to Jade. “What can I do to help?”

“We need you to stand guard over Lady Masquerade,” she said, still focused on Mammoth. “She is currently contained in the safe-room of this store.”

“What?” He choked, hastily turning it into a cough. “Why me?”

Jade tore her eyes away from her patient to give him an odd look. “You are the freshest of us all. Besides, we will be busy for a while. There are many statements to give. _ Someone _,” she threw a meaningful glance at Mammoth, “thought transforming would be a good idea.”

Mammoth grunted. “It _ was _a good idea. Surprised the hell out of her.”

“And leveled multiple buildings.” Jade said sternly. “Which is why _ you _are the one who is going to apologize to the owner, not to mention fill out all the paperwork.” Her tone brooked no argument. The glow faded from her hands, and the floating bubbles splashed to the ground. “And now is as good a time as any.”

Mammoth looked at Maximus, who shrugged helplessly. With a defeated sigh, the tusked man picked himself up off the ground and trudged heavily towards the group of onlookers. The two of them watched as he approached the police, who were being shouted at by a very angry-looking civilian. Max was suddenly very happy he hadn’t been there for the battle. 

Jade watched until she was sure Mammoth was dealing with it, then turned to Maximus. “Lady Masquerade is well contained,” she said, misinterpreting his hesitation. “Lucky Gunner placed her in nullifying cuffs, and we stripped her of all her artifacts. She will not pose any threat to you.”

“Right, of course.” Maximus said hurriedly. “I was just surprised she was still here. I would’ve thought she’d have been picked up already.”

Jade shook her head, jaw clenched. “Our usual vehicle is still under repairs after the encounter with Wrecking Ball. And traffic is keeping the ground vehicle from arriving in a timely manner, though I am told it should not be longer than half of an hour.” 

Her frustration at the delay was understandable. It was never a good idea to try and hold a villain at the scene of the crime for an extended amount of time. News spread fast, and you never knew who else might show up to take advantage. 

“In the meantime, we have locked her in the safe room.” Jade pressed a key into his hand. “You should not find her to be any trouble.”

Forcing an easy smile, Maximus nodded, and she seemed satisfied. She picked up her trident from its resting place against the shop door. “Now I must go assist the emergency medical responders.” The bronze weapon came to life in her hands, and she strode confidently towards the ambulances, green energies trailing in the air behind her. 

Maximus watched her go, his stomach fluttering. Jade was right. This shouldn’t be a problem. He turned and stepped into the store, barely registering the interior as his thoughts whirled. Everything was under control. All too soon, the large vault door loomed in front of him. This wasn’t a problem. He took a deep breath to steady his nerves, and unlocked the door, dimly noticing that the key slipped in his fingers.

The door swung open slowly and soundlessly, revealing a small room lined with safety deposit boxes. In the center of the room was a small show table, and a pair of metal chairs bolted to the floor. And in the chair across from him, arms locked behind her back, was Lady Masquerade. She looked up as he entered, and their eyes met. 

Oh no. 

This was _ absolutely _going to be a problem.

He turned away quickly, closing the door behind him while desperately trying to calm his pounding heart. The vault latched audibly latched, he let himself relax slightly, turning back to the captive. 

After seeing how battleworn Mammoth had been, a part of him was pleased to note that she had not come through the fight unscathed. Her normally pristine costume was scorched all along the right side. Bruises were starting to blossom along her upper arms, and a graze decorated her cheek. Her long braids hung limply around her face, devoid of their usual glittering gems and artifacts. Jade and Gunner had been thorough, it seemed. That, at least, was a relief.

And yet, despite her injuries, despite the fact that her hands were shackled, despite being entirely cut off from all her magic, Lady Masquerade exuded nothing but confidence. 

She spoke first, a wry smile across her lips. “Ah, Maximus.” God, but her voice was even richer than he remembered. “I was wondering when I’d get to see you again.”

She was returning his searching gaze with one of her own, and he worked to keep his expression as professional as possible. He felt oddly self-conscious, like a particularly valuable jewel being scrutinized. 

The silence was deafening. He needed to get his mind off the way she was looking at him. “What- ” His voice faltered, utterly lacking in the ringing assurance it usually carried. He cleared his throat and tried again. “What were you doing?”

She shrugged nonchalantly. “Taking my new bracelet for a spin." She arched an elegant eyebrow. “And where were you?”

Maximus coughed, his face reddening at the thought of his earlier dreams. _ Get a grip _, he thought. Out loud, he said, “Off-duty. Even heroes have to sleep sometime.”

“A pity,” Lady Masquerade sighed. “I would have loved to exchange blows with you. See you writhe in my grasp again. ” She winked.

He fought to keep his face stoic. _ She’s not in control here _ , he told himself. _ I am. _

“Tell me truthfully.” Her voice dropped to just above a whisper. “Did you enjoy it as much as I did?” 

Maximus swallowed. He didn’t feel like he was in control. 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he said loudly, trying to fill his voice with a conviction he didn’t feel. “We battled, you won, and you let me live. That’s all there was to it.”

“Ahh,” she chuckled. “But we both know you’re wrong there.”

He crossed his arms across his chest. “That was weeks ago. And you’re not in charge this time.”

“Not at the moment, I admit.” Her eyes glittered wickedly. “But I’d bet you’re thinking about me naked anyways.” She looked pointedly down at his crotch.

Maximus shifted his stance, trying to mask the growing bulge in his pants. Her persistence was starting to annoy him.

Lady Masquerade rolled her eyes. “Oh please, you can’t fool me with that whole goody-two shoes act. You are not as incorruptible as you think.”

“Excuse me?” he growled.

“Well, based on the fact that none of the Legion came hunting me down, I’m assuming you didn’t tell them about our earlier encounter. And why not?” She mused, as he stammered for an excuse. “I think it’s because you enjoyed it. And now you can’t get me out of your head.”

He stood still, heart pounding, not trusting himself to speak. 

“And now the roles are reversed. You have me tied up, completely at your mercy.” She wriggled in her bonds, which made her torn clothing shift in distracting ways. “What would you like to do to me?”

Maximus eyed her with disdain. “I’d really like to wipe that smug grin off your face.”

“A good start.” Her grin got wider. “And how would you go about doing that?”

“Take you to jail.”

She pouted. “You’re no fun.” Slowly, she spread her legs. He couldn’t tear his eyes away. “Don’t you want to get your revenge?”

God, but he did. And there might not be another chance like this again. But still…

“There aren’t any cameras in here,” she said, following his gaze. “I already checked. And unless I’m very much mistaken, that door is locked and you have the only key. So there won’t be any unexpected visitors.”

He could feel the electricity pouring off of her, mixing with his own, filling him with heat and power. 

“Come on, tell me the truth.” She purred. “What do you really want to do to me?” 

Fine. He’d play her game. 

Authority pumped through his veins as he stepped closer to his captive. “I meant it, when I said I wanted to wipe your smile off your face.” He gazed down at her. “And I would, too.”

She raised an eyebrow. “Hmm. Confident.”

He shrugged nonchalantly. “It’s because I know what you want.” Slowly he stepped forward, circling her chair. “You want to fuck me.” The word felt coarse in his mouth, but she was listening. “You want to be overwhelmed by pleasure. You want to be bent over the table and ravished.” 

Lady Masquerade hummed in approval. “That does sound like fun.”

He stopped directly behind her. “But I won’t.”

She jerked her head around, trying to face him. “And why not?” She almost sounded affronted. 

“Because that’s not what I want. At least, not yet.” He trailed a finger up along her bare shoulder, stroking the back of her neck. He relished the shiver that ran up her spine, watching her skin flush darkly.

“No.” He continued, leaning down to whisper in her ear. “I want to make you submit. To hear you whimper and writhe around me. Desperate for something I won’t give you until you beg. And when you do… oh but I can’t imagine a prettier sound.”

He gripped her long braids at the base of her skull, pulling her head back harshly. She whimpered. Holding her tightly, he leaned even closer. “Why don’t you give me a taste of it?”

He watched her expression change to one of hunger. Finally, she wetted her lips and spoke in a low, husky whisper. “...please.”

He kissed her with a passion, which she returned in kind. Their tongues danced, each fighting for dominance. His free hand roamed over the tops of her breasts, sliding down her corset. She gasped as he gripped her thigh, so close to the heat at her center, but teasing. Letting her know who was in charge.

Eventually his desire became overwhelming and he forced himself to pull away, relaxing his grip. Her eyes opened and they gazed at each other, chests heaving as they both fought to catch their breath.

After what seemed like an eternity, Lady Masquerade grinned. “An excellent start.”

A low, muffled explosion rocked the building, breaking the spell. Maximus jumped. “What the hell?” 

“Ah,” Lady Masquerade said, sounding disappointed. “I believe that was my cue.”

To Maximus’ shock, she stood up suddenly, handcuffs falling onto the floor with a clatter. 

“How-”

The wall nearest to him exploded inwards, sending him flying across the room, chunks of cement and wood splinters falling around him. Before he could pull himself up off the wall, a beam of light shot through the dust, hitting him square on the chest. Ice erupted around him, encasing his body from the shoulders down. The cold was like a vice, squeezing the air out of his lungs.

In the middle of the room stood Lady Masquerade, completely unphased as dust and debris swirled around her. 

“You know, we really must speak about your timeliness, Frozen Star.”

A woman wearing a parka and carrying a large, crystalline warhammer stepped through the hole, tossing Lady Masquerade a small box. “Your artifacts,” she said shortly. “Grab the ones you need and let’s be on our way.”

Maximus gritted his teeth, forcing electricity down through his frozen limbs. He only needed a few more seconds to charge up, then he’d burst out of here and join the Legion...

The glow lit up the room, and Frozen Star glanced at him. “I can’t hold him forever,” she said hurriedly. “We have to leave now.”

Lady Masquerade closed the box. “Very well, I have enough.” She stepped over to Maximus, gazing at him. “Not that this hasn’t been fun, darling, but it’s time for me to go.” Despite the situation, their closeness made his heart pound. 

She reached out and touched his cheek. “I hope I shall see you around.” Her expression was unreadable. 

He grinned at her. Sparks glowed blue under the thick ice. “Not if I see you first.” 

She laughed, sounding truly delighted. Without another word, she turned and stalked away into the smoke, Frozen Star hot on her tail. There was a flash of purple, and silence. 

The ice burst as Maximus wrenched himself away from the wall, landing heavily among the rubble. He crouched for a moment, letting the last of the cold dissipate. 

Carefully, he touched the back of his neck, where he had felt Lady Masquerade weave something into his hair. 

He pulled himself to his feet, rolling his shoulders, working the cold from his sluggish limbs. The shouts of his teammates grew louder as they approached. 

He smiled to himself. 

In his closed fist was a single purple gem, set in gold.


	5. An Invitation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Contact is finally made, and an invitation is extended.

“Hey, Max? You ok?”

The voice cut through his dreams like a knife. Maximus sat up quickly, blinking the dream away. “Yeah, yeah I’m good.”

Lucky Gunner raised a perfectly shaped eyebrow. “Because you’ve been sleeping on your desk for the last 10 minutes. In full costume, no less.”

“Yeah no, no no I’m good.” He wiped the drool from the side of his mouth. “Just dozed off.” 

Concern clouded Gunner’s handsome features. “Are you sure? Because if you need to go, Jade and I can finish the paperwork later.”

“I’m fine, Gunner.” Maximus flashed the hero his most dazzling smile. He shot a quick thumbs up to Jade Trident, who was watching the exchange through the large glass door. She nodded, then returned to her phone conversation.

Gunner shrugged, turning back around to his own computer and replacing the headphones on his head. A few moments later, he started nodding in time to a beat only he could hear. 

_Probably his own damn album_, Maximus thought sourly. Being wrenched from sleep had left him feeling bitter. He sighed and relaxed back into his chair, gazing at the screen in front of him. The unfinished forms stared back reproachfully.

Visions from his dream swam back into memory. She had been standing right in front of him, purple magics swirling around her. Tendrils reached out to stroke his face and neck, each touch filling him with a delicious tingling sensation. He reached out to touch her... 

He shook himself, trying to dispel the image. It was just like Lady Masquerade had said. He couldn’t get her out of his head.

Without thinking, he reached a hand into his pocket, pulling out the small purple gem she had left in his hair only a few short weeks ago. Why had she left it? He turned it in its fingers, watching the light glint off its facets. 

He thought back to their last encounter, as he had so many times since. The surge of power and authority that had flared in his veins. The thought of having her at his mercy. And that kiss… The memory of her moan sent a wave of electricity across his skin. His hair stood on end. 

Unbidden, a jolt of energy sparked down his arm towards the gem. He dropped it onto the desk hastily, but it was too late. The stone absorbed the spark placidly, returning to a dull shine. 

Maximus stared at it for a moment, forcing the energy to drain from his limbs. Nothing happened. A feeling of relief tinged with regret flooded through him, and he covered his face with his hands. He hadn’t had an outburst like that since puberty. Luckily, nothing had been damaged but still… it would have been easier if the damn thing had just shattered. He peaked through his fingers at the gem.

The sight made him fall out of his chair. It was glowing softly, pulsing with a violet light.

Maximus looked around quickly. Jade Trident was still engaged in conversation, and Lucky Gunner had his back to him. He looked back at the gem, watching it pulse steadily for a few moments. Slowly, heart pounding, he picked up the stone, only to jump again when her voice suddenly whispered in his ear.

“I see you still have my present.”

He held his breath, waiting for shouts or cries of alarm from his teammates. But neither of them moved. 

Unseen, Lady Masquerade chuckled quietly. “I was wondering how long it might take you to activate it,” she said. “I was beginning to think you had lost interest.”

So only he could hear her then. “You didn’t exactly leave explicit instructions,” he muttered under his breath. “Besides, I’ve been busy.”

“That makes two of us then.”

“Oh? And what have you been busy with?” He spoke softly, but his confidence was slowly returning. “Nothing nefarious, I hope.”

“Wouldn’t you like to know.” 

Now he was back to his usual bravado. “Because if it is, we’ll be there to stop you. Again.”

He could hear the smirk in her voice. “I’m sure you will be! But more on that later, darling. First...” She trailed off, and he waited for her to continue. “I have an invitation to extend to you. If you’re still interested, of course.”

His heart stopped. “...what sort of invitation?”

“I know a place where we might try to meet… properly, for once. No robberies, no flunkies, and no handcuffs.” She paused, and he felt a fluttering in his chest. “Just you and me.” 

Maximus couldn’t speak. He ached with desire, his mind was spinning with possibilities.

Lady Masquerade seemed unphased, her voice still holding a quiet, self-assured confidence. “Of course, I expect things might get… physical. In fact I shall be somewhat disappointed if you aren’t able to dish it out as well as you can take it.” 

She was teasing, he knew. But each of her words set his skin on fire. 

“Though,” she continued thoughtfully. “I suppose we could find handcuffs if you wish. All our encounters so far have had restraints so far, and why break with tradition?”

His throat was dry, and he had to swallow multiple times. After a few moments he was able to croak out a response. “How do I know this isn’t a trap?”

Lady Masquerade laughed, the sound sending shivers down his spine. “You don’t, my sweet Maximus. The question is, are you willing to risk it?” Her voice dropped to a whisper, and he had to strain to listen. “Because I am.”

The seconds stretched into minutes as he considered. His head . She seemed content to wait. Finally, he spoke huskily. “Tell me where.”

She hummed in delight. “There’s an empty warehouse on the Southern Dock. Number 14. Midnight. And Maximus,” There was a hungry edge to her voice now. “I’ll be waiting.”

The gem went cold and dark in his hand. Silence returned, broken only by the sound of Lucky Gunner typing.

He sat still for a minute longer, going over their conversation in his head. The very idea was absolutely ridiculous. Meeting a supervillain? Intentionally and alone? Worst case scenario, she would kidnap him, leveraging him against the Legion. Maybe even murder him. It was a terrible idea. 

And yet… she could have easily killed him twice-over. So why hadn’t she? And he could just as easily set up a counter-ambush. He would just need to tell Gunner everything. Maybe not even everything, just that he had gotten a reliable tip. He would believe him, they could call the Legion, and set up a plan...

Lucky Gunner seemed to feel his gaze. He turned around, pulling his headphones down. “What’s up, Max? Everything ok?”

Maximus met his eyes for a long moment, then shook his head. “No, I think I’m coming down with something. I keep zoning out.” He glanced back at the screen, then pushed back his chair. “I think I’m going to take your advice. Head home and rest a bit.” 

Gunner nodded, his eyebrows knitting together in concern. “No problem, Max, we’ve got you. Take care of yourself.”

He smiled gratefully. “I will. Thanks Gunner.” 

As he walked out of HQ, he glanced at his watch. 6 hours to go. 


End file.
